


Fluffy Bunnies Are Evil

by moodwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is a grumpy and achy Alpha, and Stiles is the bunny-loving savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Bunnies Are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fun. My brain is a silly place, and my husband likes to play with things sometimes. We talked about werewolves and toothaches that won't let them shift. :P Then I had to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely @aislinntlc. <3

Derek has been hiding from everyone, and Stiles has had enough. It’s the full moon tonight, and his stupid teenage wolves need him. Stiles needs him because... just because. And if the stupid Alpha is brooding just before Christmas Stiles is going to slap him out of it. This won’t do. 

He’s knocking on Derek’s door, leaning against the doorbell, yelling, “Derek, open this god damn door or I promise I’ll get the crowbar from my jeep and wrench it open. You’ve been hiding long enough.” 

Nothing happens. 

Stiles is stubborn. He continues to ring the bell, and if Derek doesn’t break the damn thing it’ll hurt his delicate werewolf brain because of the enhanced hearing. He will have to come to the door eventually. 

“Isaac needs you the most,” Stiles says. “You know how he gets sometimes. They got used to running with you in the woods. Scott... is good, really good, but he’s not you.”

The lock gets turned, and Stiles pulls the door open. 

All he sees is Derek’s retreating back. 

The apartment is smelly and dark, and all Stiles wants is to open the curtains and windows and let the sun in. First thing he does is take the garbage out. 

Then he goes back to find Derek. 

Derek is in the bedroom, curled up in a ball. He’s wearing only sleep pants, and the tattoo on his back is shifting with his breaths. It’s distracting. 

“What’s the matter?” he asks, folding his arms. “We haven’t seen you in over a week. The natives are getting restless.”

“Nothing,” Derek mumbles. 

Stiles wants to throw his hands up in the air. He’s dealing with kids. “You hide from hunters, not from your own pack. Your _nothing_ is bullshit.”

“Go away.” 

Stiles sits down. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to.” Derek sounds whiny. 

This clearly needs bigger weapons. Stiles pulls at Derek, tries to get him on his back, but he won’t budge. That didn’t work. Great. 

Stiles sits there for a moment, then slides over Derek so they are now facing each other, lying on the bed. Two can play this game. “I’m not leaving until you... Oh my god...”

Derek tries to hide his face, but for once Stiles is faster. There’s just... Derek’s face... 

“Oh my god... What happened to you?”

Derek is getting red. He’s crimson. He’s so embarrassed; Stiles has never seen him like this. 

One side of Derek’s face is swelled up so badly it’s hard to even recognize him. It looks painful. Stiles reaches out and touches Derek gently with his fingertips. Derek doesn’t pull away, but he’s staring at Stiles accusingly like it’s his fault that Derek is aching. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Hurts,” Derek mumbles, and Stiles can’t believe how adorable he sounds. He’s never ever in a million years going to tell their grumpy Alpha that he’s adorable, but... he just is. 

“How can you hurt? Aren’t you supposed to heal? Do werewolves get toothaches?” 

Derek frowns. Then shrugs with one shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Deaton could’ve probably done something. You’ve let it get bad.” Stiles sits up and pushes at Derek who turns on his back willingly this time. “Oh my... You don’t even... I hardly recognize you. When did this start?”

“Two--”

“Two weeks ago? Are you insane?”

“Months,” Derek says, turning his head to the side. 

“You... You’re so stupid.”

Derek just nods. 

Clearly he’s been trying to be a stoic strong man. What an idiot. “Can I look into your mouth?”

“I’ve tried everything already.”

“Don’t be a baby and let me see.” Stiles pushes Derek’s hands out of the way, then when it’s clear he can’t get a good angle sitting next to Derek, he sits on top of his stomach instead. “Open up.”

Derek obeys, his jaw making an odd sound. Derek’s tongue is big, but he’s trying to pull it out of the way. 

“Down at the back, my left?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods. The gums are blood red, so infected it’s not pretty. It has to hurt. “If you break something shouldn’t it heal?”

Derek tries to say yes, but Stiles is still holding his mouth open so it’s just a sound. 

“Do you have a flashlight somewhere? I need more light to see what’s in there.”

“In the hall, the top drawer.”

Stiles gets up, runs to the hall, and finds the flashlight. It helps the dentist job, but he still can’t figure out what’s causing the swelling and pain. “What were you doing when you first felt pain?”

Derek mutters something Stiles can’t hear. 

“Not all of us have werewolf hearing. Speak up.”

“Eating. A. Rabbit.” Derek does not look Stiles in the eyes. 

That is such a cliche. “You ate a rabbit? Really? I hope you were a wolf when you did that.”

Derek growls. 

“Okay, okay... So you were a wolf. What happened? Did you get something between your teeth? That would explain the pain.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t found anything. Don’t you think I’ve tried?”

Stiles sits on top of Derek again, leaning close, pointing the flashlight at his mouth. “Stay still.”

Derek stops squirming, and Stiles lets out an approving sound. At first he can’t find anything. He traces Derek’s gums with his forefinger, trying to catch something that doesn’t fit. Then he pulls at the side of Derek’s mouth, spreading it wide open. 

The weirdness factor hasn’t yet kicked in because he’s trying to solve a puzzle, but when Derek rests his hand on Stiles’ knee it becomes clearer how very unfamiliar this is for both of them. They’ve never been this close willingly. 

Derek tries to say something, and Stiles pulls his fingers out of Derek’s mouth to let him speak. “Do that again, right where you were before. I felt something.” 

Stiles spreads Derek’s mouth again and runs his finger over the inner side of Derek’s gums right at the back. He feels it too. There’s something under Derek’s gum. “You heal too fast. It’s probably a part of the bunny, a bone maybe. You can’t eat something like that. Cook your dinner from now on, please.”

He gets a grumpy stare. 

“Okay, okay.” Stiles gets up again, running to the kitchen this time. He get the tiniest sharp knife he can find and goes back. 

Derek is lying there, looking helpless, and Stiles wants to pat, pat, pat him because he seems so pathetic. “You’re adorable,” he says out loud. He didn’t mean to, but he did. His mouth is a dreadful, dreadful thing. 

“Shut up.” 

Stiles sits on top of Derek yet again, holding the knife close to his own body. “You be quiet now,” he says. “I don’t want to cut you accidentally, no matter how quickly you heal.” 

Derek grunts. 

“But tell me one thing... Why weren’t you going to come play during the full moon? The kids are acting up.” He loves to call them kids. It makes him feel superior. 

“Can’t shift right now,” Derek says slowly. “Too much pain.”

“Awwww... Alpha toothache that bad?”

That almost gets him murdered, but he just swats Derek’s hands away and pushes his fingers in Derek’s mouth again. He finds the offending bunny part, cuts Derek’s skin open, and pulls it out with the knife. It’s a tiny piece of bone. 

Stiles holds it on the tip of his finger, showing it to Derek. “This made you crumble.” Stiles watches as Derek’s face returns to normal, quickly healing now that the piece is gone.

“Thank you,” Derek mutters, and Stiles grins. He did something right for once. 

Now that he’s not digging into Derek’s mouth anymore the weird position they are in registers loud and clear. Derek’s other hand is sneakily touching him too, and now both of his knees are covered with big warm palms. 

Stiles is holding the knife, and Derek is staring at him, and this couldn’t be more awkward. “I’m gonna...” he says, but Derek’s eyes stop him.

They can’t stay like this forever. 

“Um...”

“Is this a pack thing?” Stiles finally asks. “Are you happy because I helped you, and now you don’t want to let me go? I can totally do pack things. I don’t mind.” He’s babbling. Oh god... 

“This isn’t a pack thing,” Derek says, sounding a little confused. “This is a Stiles thing.”

That makes him beam. So few things are Stiles things. This is one of them. That sounds nice. “Wait... How is this a Stiles thing?”

“I want to kiss you,” Derek says carefully. “Can I?”

Oh... That makes absolutely no sense, but... _Stiles thing._ “O-okay.”

Derek looks at him, tilts his head a little, his eyes flashing red, then returning to normal. “Really?”

Stiles nods. 

“Come here then.”

That he does with such enthusiasm they bump their teeth together. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles against Derek’s lips, but the words get muffled completely because Derek is already kissing him. 

Stiles loves bunnies, and Derek is never eating them again.


End file.
